1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard disk drawing device, more particularly to a simple and easy-to-operate hard disk drawing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwanese Publication no. 560671 disclosed a removable hard disk device including a case unit 10 and a hard disk drawing unit 20 adapted to mount a hard disk 200 and removably disposed in the case unit 10. The case unit 10 is secured to a computer (not shown), and is formed with an L-shaped notch 15. The hard disk drawing unit 20 includes a front panel 21, a pivot element 23 pivoted to the front panel 21, and a latch plate 26. The front panel 21 includes a button 25 movable between a first position and a second position along a first axis. The latch plate 26 is movable in a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. The pivot element 23 is provided with a hook 231 and a pin 232.
When the button 25 is disposed at the first position, the hook 231 is locked with the latch plate 26, and the pin 232 extends into the L-shaped notch 15, thereby fixing the hard disk drawing unit 20 in the case unit 10. At this state (i.e., a locked state), the button 25 is spaced apart from the latch plate 26 by a first distance. When pressed from the first position to the second position, the button 25 drives the latch plate 26 to move along the second axis to disengage the hook 231, thereby permitting pivoting movement of the pivot element 23 and disengagement between the pin 232 and the L-shaped notch 15, thereby permitting removal of the hard disk drawing unit 20 from the case unit 10. At this state (i.e., an unlocked state), the button 25 is spaced apart from the latch plate 26 by a second distance that is shorter than the first distance.
Although the aforesaid hard disk device has the functions of fixing and removing from the case unit 10 in the computer, the structure thereof is relatively complex and inconvenient to operate.